


Accept messages from Ren @catch2eleven?

by mugen



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanartist Abe Takaya, Fanfic Writer Mihashi Ren, M/M, Pre-Slash, Social Media, Trans Mihashi Ren, Twitter, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: Popular fanartist Abe stumbles headfirst into a new fandom and becomes smitten with the writing of a popular fanfic author who has been on an unexplained hiatus for months, a hiatus that might have something to do with the bad reception of their latest fic. Not that Abe knows this, at least not at first.





	Accept messages from Ren @catch2eleven?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



> Hi Ruby! This is probably not what you expected to find in your inbox but when I was scouting for prompts for my NYR fic I saw yours and I really wanted to write this for you! ♥
> 
> The fandom in the fic is a fictional (and unnamed) baseball animanga, the ships are named after the jersey numbers. I did steal the usage of ◆ in fandom tags from Daiya, but I made up the series because I wanted Abe and Mihashi to freely project onto the catcher and pitcher characters respectively.
> 
> Please pay attention to the time stamps of the DMs!

**!!! PLEASE TURN ON CREATOR’S STYLE !!!**

**2NG @ finals**  
@2_na_gu as someone who used to play baseball even I have to admit this show is not bad. finals are hell but binging it is a good enough distraction 9:33 PM - 20 Mar  8  0  28 

**2NG @ finals**  
@2_na_gu 18 episodes in and the catcher with the relief pitcher is starting to grew on me. what’s their ship called? 11:06 PM - 22 Mar  18  0  44 

**2NG @ finals**  
@2_na_gu the shortstop and the second baseman have good chemistry. people are sleeping on this ship I bet 11:48 PM - 22 Mar  7  13  30 

**2NG @ finals**  
@2_na_gu they really did make the 3rd years retire mid-season. unexpected realism from a sports anime 10:17 PM - 23 Mar  24  78  211 

* * *

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu  
“Partner.” #2x11◆  
pic.twitter.com/DoV1faH44.jpg 2:11 PM - 25 Mar  16  1,876  2,745 

* * *

**finals hell** (Upside-Down Face )   
@tu71de falling for a new ship that has over 3k fics is both a blessing and a pain in the ass. anyone into 2/11? 3:06 PM - 25 Mar  8  0 14

**finals hell** (Upside-Down Face )   
@tu71de I’m usually not a fan of the popular fics but this writer is good 8:21 PM - 25 Mar  3  0 8

**i survived**   
@tu71de  
correction: this writer is great 10:39 PM - 25 Mar  5  0 7

**i survived**   
@tu71de  
I swear they’re a softball/baseball player 11:23 PM - 25 Mar  7  0 6

**i survived**   
@tu71de IT’S 2 AM and this fic almost made me cry https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=5668… 2:07 AM - 26 Mar  3 0 6

**i survived**   
@tu71de the last fic they wrote is from 3 months ago. writers block??? 2:53 AM - 26 Mar  1  0 3 

**i survived**   
@tu71de  
found his twitter @catch2eleven 3:03 AM - 26 Mar  0  0 4 

* * *

**hiatus**  
@catch2eleven due to some irl issues I’m going on an indefinite hiatus (Person Bowing Deeply ≊ Person Bowing) I’m sorry for the inconvenience 9:33 AM - 25 Jan 37 4 168

* * *

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu  
“Watching you made me want to do better. You make me want to be better.” #2x11◆  
from: https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=5668… by: @catch2eleven  
pic.twitter.com/Jhda5B1D88j.jpg 8:16 PM - 27 Mar  14  1,387  2,088 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Fic art?? w(ﾟ△ﾟ)w  10:22 PM - 27 Mar  3  0 8 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Pretty  
https://twitter.com/2_na_gu/status/249567… 10:25 PM - 27 Mar  4  0 9 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
He’s drawn 2x11 before?? A game fandom artist… (・о・) https://twitter.com/2_na_gu/status/249567… 10:41 PM - 27 Mar  3  0 7 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
I don’t know how to thank him (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) 10:57 PM - 27 Mar  2  0 5 

* * *

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu  
the view from the mound  #ArimaRyuuji #2x11◆  
pic.twitter.com/jTG2gj3wkL5.jpg 10:58 PM - 28 Mar  16  1,676  2,812 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
I tried to DM him five times already.  11:25 PM - 28 Mar  2  0 6 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Too scary...  11:31 PM - 28 Mar  3  0 6 

* * *

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu tfw next semester starts in 3 days but u can’t stop sketching 2/11  10:42 PM - 30 Mar  9  2  98 

****2/11 hyperfixation****   
@tu71de it’s been 3 days and no like no reply on the fic art. maybe he’s not checking his mentions??  10:44 PM - 30 Mar  7  0 9 

****

**2/11 hyperfixation**   
@tu71de I’m halfway through his fics already I usually don’t read fanfic this fast  11:05 PM - 30 Mar  2  0 11 

* * *

****

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Cute comment today!  10:43 AM - 31 Mar  4  0 11 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Public… bookmarks?? (Face Screaming In Fear ) 4:21 PM - 31 Mar  3  0 10 

* * *

**2/11 hyperfixation**   
@tu71de I read almost all of his fics and I want to draw for every single one of them  11:05 PM - 1 Apr  2  0 11 

**2/11 hyperfixation**   
@tu71de is2g if the asshole prof from last semester is teaching me again  8:55 AM - 2 Apr  3  0 9 

**2/11 hyperfixation**   
@tu71de  
monday morning class is saved there’s a cute guy  9:05 AM - 2 Apr  4  0 12 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 First class of the new semester is over (Relieved Face ) Less scary than I thought (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) Maybe next semester I can take 2 classes alone (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و  11:41 AM - 2 Apr  3  0 10 

* * *

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu  
BATTERY  #2x11◆  
pic.twitter.com/hFj0a84f.jpg 7:55 PM - 2 Apr  14  2,049 2,761 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 Thinking about writing again, maybe I’m ready to try ✧٩(•́ᴗ•́๑)  8:38 AM - 3 Apr  6  0 12 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de 3rd day of the new semester is shit but at least I have this longfic to look forward to when I get home  2:29 PM - 4 Apr  3  0 8 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de still no news on the fic art front maybe I should DM him the link  3:06 PM - 4 Apr  4  0 6 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
this fucking fic  
https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=5994… 7:42 PM - 4 Apr  2  0 6 

* * *

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu “I’m not good with words,” Arima whispers. Miura’s grip on his fingers tighten, but at least he’s not crying anymore. “But you’re the best thing that’s happened to me.” #2x11◆  
from: https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=5994… by: @catch2eleven  
pic.twitter.com/z1dLd9n.jpg 8:34 PM - 5 Apr  13  1,447  2,136 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de if he doesn’t reply / like / block me in 2 days I’ll DM him the links  8:42 PM - 5 Apr  3  0 8 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I think that’s my fav fic so far  9:26 PM - 5 Apr  1  0 9 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de the way he writes Arima reminds me of my dumbass high school self. I hate it. it’s great  9:32 PM - 5 Apr  2  0 5 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I never had a pitcher like Miura tho  10:56 PM - 5 Apr  0  0 3 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 New fic art?? (」ﾟДﾟ)」 I missed the notification again (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) 11:12 PM - 5 Apr  6  0 12 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
I need to thank him, I feel so bad (´；ω；`)  11:27 PM - 5 Apr  3  0 7 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Anyone wants to look over this message draft?  12:02 AM - 6 Apr  3  0 5 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Sent it ✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧  9:54 AM - 6 Apr  4  0 12 

hiatus  
@catch2eleven  
  
Hello. I’m sorry for the late response but I haven’t been checking my twitter account for a while. A friend of mine sent me your arts today, thank you so much! They’re gorgeous, as always. I’m familiar with your art from the Persona fandom, I didn’t know you like sports anime. Thank you for reading and for taking the time to draw! (Two Hearts )  
  
9:48 AM hi! no worries, I saw your pinned tweet. I’m so glad you liked them (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)  
  
I usually don’t watch sports anime but I played baseball in high school and I was told the series is realistic and I wasn’t disappointed  
  
do/did you play or do you know someone who does? because all the baseball parts in your fics are so well written  
  
12:49 PM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de HE DM’D ME he sounds like he hated it but he knew who I am?? and followed me back??  12:55 PM - 6 Apr  3  0 11 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I sound like a tool lmao  1:04 PM - 6 Apr  2  0 6 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de in the meantime I have fics to read, not his for a change. bless no class friday  1:25 PM - 6 Apr  1  0 8 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
He wants to talk to me .∵･(ﾟДﾟ)  5:23 PM - 6 Apr  2  0 8 

hiatus  
@catch2eleven  
  
I usually don’t watch sports anime but I played baseball in high school and I was told the series is realistic and I wasn’t disappointed  
  
do/did you play or do you know someone who does? because all the baseball parts in your fics are so well written  
  
12:49 PM **———— 1 unread message ————**  
Thank you! My high school only had a softball team, but I did play in middle and high school.  
  
6:11 PM

**hiatus**  
@catch2eleven Thank you for all the kind messages, everyone (Two Hearts ) Things have calmed down a little bit for me, I’ll probably start being active again soon.  6:37 PM - 6 Apr  23  0  79 

hiatus  
@catch2eleven  
  
Thank you! My high school only had a softball team, but I did play in middle and high school.  
  
6:11 PM what position if you don’t mind me asking? I was a catcher  
  
6:47 PM I played pitcher.  
  
7:29 PM you get into Miura’s head so well I thought so  
everything you write feels so real  
  
7:41 PM  
hiatus @catch2eleven is typing...

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de we’re talking but he’s been typing for like 10 minutes and idk what to think  8:08 PM - 6 Apr  3  0 5 

hiatus  
@catch2eleven  
  
you get into Miura’s head so well I thought so  
everything you write feels so real  
  
7:41 PM  
**———— 1 unread message ————**  
Thank you! I try very hard to convey the characters as close to canon as possible.  
  
8:12 PM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de whoever said maybe he’s intimidated by my 20k follower count you might be right  8:18 PM - 6 Apr  2  0 6 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ help  8:20 PM - 6 Apr  4  0 7 

hiatus  
@catch2eleven  
  
Thank you! I try very hard to convey the characters as close to canon as possible.  
  
8:12 PM you’re doing something right because all your fics feel like they could be canon if canon was you know gay  
  
I just started your fake dating fic btw  
  
8:47 PM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de this fic is going to kill me just look at the summary https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=38597… 8:51 PM - 6 Apr  4  0 13 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I’m still reading  11:26 PM - 6 Apr  1  0 9 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
this fic might be my favorite fanfic of all times  11:31 PM - 6 Apr  4  0 11 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de it’s past 2 AM and I’m sitting on my bed and I can’t stop thinking about Arima with anxiety and trans boy Miura  2:28 AM - 7 Apr  3  0 8 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
why was this his last fic  2:31 AM - 7 Apr  2  0 3 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
oh shit he DMd I forgot to check main  2:33 AM - 7 Apr  1  0 2 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de I probably shouldn’t reply to him yet,, I wanna draw tho good thing it’s the weekend  2:35 AM - 7 Apr  3  0 4 

hiatus  
@catch2eleven  
  
I just started your fake dating fic btw  
  
8:47 PM **———— 2 unread messages ————**  
I hope you’ll like it!  
  
9:04 PM It’s probably my favorite, of all 2x11 fics I’ve written.  
  
9:52 PM

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu “Arima-kun, look at me.” #2x11◆  
from: https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=85553… by @catch2eleven  
pic.twitter.com/h4fjl8f.jpg 6:54 AM - 7 Apr  23  1,811  3,078 

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu  
please read this fic  6:56 AM - 7 Apr  11  4  113 

hiatus  
@catch2eleven  
  
I hope you’ll like it!  
  
9:04 PM It’s probably my favorite, of all 2x11 fics I’ve written.  
  
9:52 PM here  
  
https://twitter.com/2_na_gu/status/1046811…  
  
I'm  
  
I loved it  
  
7:06 AM  
I read it in one sitting and just drew that  
  
I’m very new in the fandom but I’ve been reading a lot of fics and you’re one of the few who writes a lot about how it’s not just Arima who helps Miura with his issues but Miura helps Arima just as much  
I was also the starting catcher as a first year after the third years graduated and that’s a lot of pressure on a 16 year old kid  
  
especially in a powerhouse school  
they’re so bad at dealing with each other in the beginning but they’re trying so hard  
  
7:33 AM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de “I relate to Arima bc I was idiot with a bad temper and a moody pitcher” is not smth I can tell him  7:35 AM - 7 Apr  9  0 15 

hiatus  
@catch2eleven  
  
they’re so bad at dealing with each other in the beginning but they’re trying so hard  
  
7:33 AM and in your fic? you took such a classic romance trope and made it so real  
  
I never knew I needed a fake dating fic to read about 2x11’s fears and anxieties  
  
your writing is so good  
  
7:53 AM **———— 5 unread messages ————**  
Thank you so much! I’m so glad you enjoyed my fic.  
  
I wasn’t expecting you to gift me more art after the first two but  
  
Thank you. I love it (Two Hearts )  
  
10:23 AM This fic means a lot to me so I  
  
10:38 AM It was really hard to write because while my experiences and Miura’s in the fic were very different some of them are still similar.  
  
10:45 AM

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Talking about trans Miura is… hard.  10:53 AM - 7 Apr  2  0 11 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
But fic art! From my favorite scene! (Beating Heart ) (Beating Heart ) (Beating Heart ) 10:55 AM - 7 Apr  3  0 11 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I’m up and he liked it (Loudly Crying Face ) 1:46 PM - 7 Apr  2  0 8 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de wth are all these QRTs and those 5 replies pic.twitter.com/jf0j74f.jpg 4:35 PM - 7 Apr  9  0 15 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
hope he’s not seeing this bc wtf  5:09 PM - 7 Apr  6  0 10 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de wait this was his last fic before he went on a hiatus. did people hate this fic??  5:53 PM - 7 Apr  8  0 11 

hiatus  
@catch2eleven  
  
This fic means a lot to me so I  
  
It was really hard to write because while my experiences and Miura’s in the fic were very different some of them are still similar.  
  
10:45 AM ace pitcher struggles?  
  
5:55 PM I loved your fic so much and it was kind of hard to choose which scene to draw because there are so many that stood out to me on a visual level? your descriptions are great and it’s so easy to visualize them. but I really wanted to draw the moment we see Arima the most vulnerable and when it’s Miura who’s strong for him  
  
6:09 PM

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
I didn’t out myself! (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) 6:14 PM - 7 Apr  4  0 8 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 I have a class thing in a few hours (((╹д╹;))) I can’t skip it, I promised T××× kun I wouldn’t (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) 6:21 PM - 7 Apr  5  0 11 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
I charged my phone in time.  6:36 PM - 7 Apr  2  0 9 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
If I can’t check twitter much I’ll just write.  6:39 PM - 7 Apr  5  0 10 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de I want to reply to these assholes so badly but I know I should just block them and ignore  6:51 PM - 7 Apr  7  0 12 

**Ren**  
@catch2eleven  
Please check out @2_na_gu ’s other art! 7:37 PM - 7 Apr  8  0  58 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
his name is Ren wth that’s adorable  7:52 PM - 7 Apr  2  0 10 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
wait does this mean he’s off hiatus?  7:56 PM - 7 Apr  3  0 6 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
ace pitcher struggles?  
  
I loved your fic so much and it was kind of hard to choose which scene to draw because there are so many that stood out to me on a visual level? your descriptions are great and it’s so easy to visualize them. but I really wanted to draw the moment we see Arima the most vulnerable and when it’s Miura who’s strong for him  
  
6:09 PM I never knew I needed a fic where Miura is transgender  
  
not my first time reading fanfiction with trans characters because you know Persona fandom but it’s my first time like this  
  
it felt so intimate  
  
seeing it all from Miura’s POV  
  
6:17 PM **———— 2 unread messages ————**  
Kind of, but not just that. But I was the ace for a while.  
  
Actually, that was one of my favorite scenes! I really wanted to get that scene right so I rewrote it three times.   
  
7:09 PM Ren @catch2eleven is typing...

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de why is he online when I have to go out (Upside-Down Face ) I can’t open twitter until I’m home I’m not ready to out myself to my uni classmates  7:18 PM - 7 Apr  4  0 9 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 T××× kun’s ex classmate is here but I’m sure he doesn’t know who I am.  7:58 PM - 7 Apr  2  0 7 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
He looks handsome tonight.  8:05 PM - 7 Apr  4  0 8 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de I’m kind of drunk the cute guy from monday class was there but he spent like half the time on his phone he’s so shy it’s both cute and infuriating and I still don’t know his name  12:36 AM - 8 Apr  3  0 10 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
Actually, that was one of my favorite scenes! I really wanted to get that scene right so I rewrote it three times.   
  
7:09 PM **———— 3 unread messages ————**  
There were several scenes I rewrote multiple times, I think overall this fic of mine has the highest rewrite count.   
  
Either way, I wanted to say thank you again for drawing for another one of my fics! (Revolving Hearts ) I’ve been stuck with writing ever since I finished this fic but seeing that something I wrote inspired an artist like you, that means so much.  
  
8:39 PM Please ignore those comments, they are not directed at your art. Trust me  
  
9:44 PM

**Ren**  
@catch2eleven In the past 2 months I haven’t been writing too much but while I was out tonight I had an idea for a shorter fic. Hopefully I’ll be able to post it soon!  1:07 AM - 8 Apr  12  1  98 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 Maybe it’s a bad idea to write something inspired by real life events, but I want to write this.  1:11 AM - 8 Apr  4  0 8 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
I wrote 2k while I was out !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑  1:18 AM - 8 Apr  2  0 9 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
Please ignore those comments, they are not directed at your art. Trust me  
  
9:44 PM  
sorry for the late reply I just got home  
  
I was hoping you didn’t see them  
  
like really hoping  
  
do you have to deal with that a lot? I hope not  
  
idk what’s their deal anyway your writing is AMAZING  
  
they don’t deserve you and your writing  
  
sorry  
  
I might be more drunk than I thought  
  
1:21 AM  
2NG @2_na_gu is typing...

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de Ren is still online and I want to talk to him but idk if I should bc drunk  1:24 AM - 8 Apr  3  0 6 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
sorry  
  
I might be more drunk than I thought  
  
1:21 AM It’s late, you should go to sleep.  
  
But thank you  
  
Sadly I’m used to these type of comments, but you don’t have to worry about it!  
  
1:25 AM but we’re finally online at the same time  
  
1:27 AM Ren @catch2eleven is typing... but I do  
  
worry I mean  
  
no one should get hateful comments  
  
but that it’s a writer like you who’s getting it pisses me off  
  
I always just block the rude randos but I was so close to fighting them  
  
1:29 AM I’m glad you didn’t.  
  
1:31 AM I just got home myself about an hour ago and I’m getting tired. I don’t want to fall asleep mid-conversation.  
  
1:32 AM I saw your tweet! about the new story idea  
  
1:33 AM It’s a college AU meet-cute.  
  
1:35 AM (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)  
  
1:35 AM Ren @catch2eleven is typing... k you’re right it’s late let’s sleep  
  
goodnight  
  
1:37 AM Goodnight.  
  
1:38 AM

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
I think I made him angry ((ﾟ□ﾟ;))  1:43 AM - 8 Apr  2  0 5 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
no hangover luckyyy  12:24 PM - 8 Apr  4  0 10 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I made an ass out of myself only twice also lucky  1:49 PM - 8 Apr  2  0 8 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Writing is going well (•̀o•́)ง  5:47 PM - 8 Apr  6  0 11 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de no DMs from Ren yet but cute guy from morning class stumbled in wearing the ugliest sweater possible and it still looks good on him  3:02 PM - 9 Apr  4  0 9 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
maybe I should DM him instead of waiting on him  10:46 PM - 9 Apr  5  0 11 

* * *

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu  
I like me better when I’m with you #2x11◆  
pic.twitter.com/D5Lj0Ha.jpg 8:33 PM - 10 Apr  7  2,387  3,011 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 I hope me retweeting his new art is not a problem (ノдヽ)  5:44 PM - 11 Apr  4  0 6 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de Oh shit I broke 3k likes for the first time with 2x11 art and Ren retweeted it but still no DM  9:27 PM - 11 Apr  6  0 15 

* * *

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu  
in a drawing 2x11 kind of mood but CLASS  11:27 AM - 12 Apr  6  0  15 

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu “We should—” Arima says, but he doesn’t move even an inch. Miura nods. No one’s around anymore, there’s no reason to keep sitting so close, but instead of dropping Miura’s hand and scooting away Arima leans in and presses their lips together. #2x11◆  
from: https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=85553… by @catch2eleven pic.twitter.com/jf47s1a.jpg 8:38 PM - 12 Apr  6  1,466  1,943 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
New art??  8:44 PM - 12 Apr  5  0 12 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
k you’re right it’s late let’s sleep  
  
goodnight  
  
8 Apr Goodnight.  
  
8 Apr **———— 2 unread messages ————**  
Thank you so much for the art! (Two Hearts )  
  
Again (Person Bowing Deeply ≊ Person Bowing) (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) (Revolving Hearts )  
  
9:01 PM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I made everything awkward with those drunk DMs fml  9:07 PM - 12 Apr  5  0 7 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
Thank you so much for the art! (Two Hearts )  
  
Again (Person Bowing Deeply ≊ Person Bowing) (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) (Revolving Hearts )  
  
9:01 PM Ren @catch2eleven is typing... as I said before, I really loved your fic!  
  
9:08 PM Thank you.  
  
9:09 PM sorry about the drunk DMs the other day  
  
I don’t usually drunk text ppl  
  
9:10 PM It’s okay.  
  
I didn’t mind.  
  
9:13 PM did you start the fic you told me about?  
  
9:16 PM I finished it a few hours ago.  
  
But I’m not sure if it’s  
  
9:18 PM Good enough I guess? After 3 months.  
  
9:27 PM I’m not exactly an unbiased party here but I’m sure it’s great  
  
9:30 PM It’s not something I’ve written before.  
  
9:33 PM It's scary  
  
Sometimes.  
  
9:34 PM writing?  
  
9:34 PM Writing when a lot of people are waiting for your next work.  
  
9:35 PM I guess that’s similar with art  
  
when you have lots of followers  
  
my account blew up when I started drawing for game fandoms  
  
I went from mutuals and about a hundred followers to 5k in 3 weeks  
  
and it just kept growing  
  
I just started uni  
  
It was 2 years ago  
  
9:40 PM Sounds scary.  
  
9:41 PM it was ngl  
  
but I was happy  
  
9:41 PM I’m a third year too.  
  
9:42 PM I was wondering how old you are  
  
I guessed college age  
  
9:43 PM Ren @catch2eleven is typing... wait if we’re the same age  
  
and we both played baseball  
  
I wonder if we ever played against each other  
  
9:44 PM I’m sure we didn’t. At least not in middle school.  
  
9:51 PM Team not good enough?  
  
9:54 PM Something like that.  
  
9:56 PM Ren @catch2eleven is typing...

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
he’s been typing for 12 minutes and counting  10:10 PM - 12 Apr  1  0 4 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
Something like that.  
  
9:56 PM I’d love to talk more but I have to go now. Have a nice evening!  
  
10:15 PM you too! ttyl  
  
10:17 PM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
k then  10:21 PM - 12 Apr  2  0 0 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
I almost outed myself (づ﹏⊂)  10:37 PM - 12 Apr  5  0 7 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Editing done. Posting time?  8:59 AM - 13 Apr  3  0 5 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Maybe posting the new fic is a bad idea.  9:31 AM - 13 Apr  4  0 5 

* * *

**Ren**  
@catch2eleven  
#2x11◆ college AU, different first meeting  
https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=52526… 10:07 AM - 13 Apr  15  87  121 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
NEW FIC  12:21 PM - 13 Apr  2  0 3 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
it’s a met a cute guy at class AU. too real  12:27 PM - 13 Apr  4  0 5 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I love his writing  2:34 PM - 13 Apr  1  0 11 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de I really hope it happens but I kind of dread the day Ren and I mutual each other on priv. the amount of purging I’d need to do (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) 5:09 PM - 13 Apr  7  0 10 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
I just read your newest fic and I’m in love  
  
6:47 PM I’m glad you enjoyed it.  
  
7:24 PM all your fics feel real but this one felt very real  
  
7:44 PM Thank you (Two Hearts )  
  
8:01 PM

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu  
“Take me home” #2x11◆  
pic.twitter.com/d3Hk7Frt2.jpg 5:33 PM - 15 Apr  6  2,298  2,955 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 Morning class was… (Face Screaming In Fear ) (Face Screaming In Fear ) (Face Screaming In Fear ) T××× kun came to pick me up after class and he introduced me to his ex classmate.  6:49 PM - 16 Apr  5  0 8 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de cute guy from morning class? turns out one of my ex high school teammates knows him. HIS NAME IS REN TOO  8:34 PM - 16 Apr  8  0 12 

* * *

**Ren**  
@catch2eleven opening my request box for the rest of the day: https://odaibako.net/u/catch2eleven 7:07 PM - 17 Apr  5  6  66 

**Ren**  
@catch2eleven request box question: “Have you ever considered writing a red string of fate kind of story?”  
— I have, but mostly in a subversive way. I started one but soon scrapped it because I wasn’t that happy with it. One day I might try again.  7:56 PM - 17 Apr  4  0  46 

**Ren**  
@catch2eleven request box question: “Which other ships would you write for?”  
— Out of all the other ships I imply I’m the most attached to 6x8 but I don’t know if I would write a fanfic about them that’s not a short oneshot.  8:09 PM - 17 Apr  6  0  58 

**Ren**  
@catch2eleven request box question: “Would you ever collab with someone?”  
— I don’t think my writing style would work with another writer’s but there’s an artist with whom I would love to create something together.  8:16 PM - 17 Apr  8  2  57 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Maybe this was a bad idea…  8:19 PM - 17 Apr  6  0 3 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
COLLAB  8:24 PM - 17 Apr  3  0 11 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
what if he doesn’t mean me  8:26 PM - 17 Apr  4  0 10 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I’ll go like that tweet  8:27 PM - 17 Apr  1  0 12 

* * *

**Ren**  
@catch2eleven request box question: “What would you collab on with an artist?”  
— An illustrated short story or a doujinshi.  8:39 PM - 17 Apr  5  2  55 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
tbh I would do a doujinshi with him  8:43 PM - 17 Apr  1  0 12 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
I’d never made a doujinshi before but I’d love to try, in case you were considering me  
  
9:47 PM Ren @catch2eleven is typing... no pressure!  
  
9:54 PM I was actually thinking about you. I love your art and you seem to like my writing but  
  
10:11 PM I didn’t want to assume.  
  
10:29 PM the offer still stands  
  
10:40 PM Thank you (Two Hearts )  
  
10:54 PM

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
\\\\(<.<|>.>)//  10:57 PM - 17 Apr  2  0 2 

**Ren**  
@catch2eleven Thank you for all the questions, I’ll answer the rest later! (Person Bowing Deeply ≊ Person Bowing) 11:02 PM - 17 Apr  5  0  49 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
what kind of story were you thinking about?  
  
4:46 PM **———— 2 unread messages ————**  
I wasn’t thinking about anything specific.  
  
But we’ll probably find the perfect project soon (Two Hearts )  
  
6:12 PM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de I don’t want to push him about the collab but I hope it’s still happening  9:44 PM - 19 Apr  5  0 11 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Too many ideas for the doujinshi (づ﹏⊂)  10:51 AM - 20 Apr  4  0 10 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
hey so I was thinking and how about a fic (unrelated? companion story?) to go with the doujin?  
  
our deadline should be natsucomi  
  
I asked around and I have a friend who’s willing to go in our place and sell it  
  
unless you want to go?  
  
2:36 PM

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 He wants to make the doujinshi for Summer Comiket (」゜ロ゜)」  2:47 PM - 20 Apr  5  0 10 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 I should send him a list of my ideas so far but… scary. What if he doesn’t like them?  3:11 PM - 20 Apr  4  0 10 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
hey so I was thinking and how about a fic (unrelated? companion story?) to go with the doujin?  
  
our deadline should be natsucomi  
  
I asked around and I have a friend who’s willing to go in our place and sell it  
  
unless you want to go?  
  
2:36 PM **———— 4 unread messages ————**  
Crowds and I don’t mix well together, I’m sorry o(_ _)o  
  
But summer sounds good!  
  
We should finish the comic first then maybe if we have time?  
  
4:07 PM Here’s a list of ideas I’ve had so far:  
・A red string of fate type of story following canon events  
・First official game as the main battery  
・First date  
・Shikigami AU  
・Graduation anxieties  
・Playing on the same college team  
・Secret relationship, sneaking around at training camp  
・School field trip   
  
4:21 PM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
he has so many ideas and I love them all  7:04 PM - 21 Apr  6  0 13 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
if I say I love all of them that’s not very helpful right  
  
I like backgrounds so training camp or field trip sounds fun  
  
but also an AU would be great for character design??  
  
sadly I’m busy this weekend but I’ll see what I can do  
  
I’ll try to do some sketches  
  
do you have any you like more than the others?  
  
7:29 PM

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
He liked them (*´ω｀*)  10:07 PM - 21 Apr  3  0 11 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I wanna sketch so badly but I can’t, cousins are visiting  9:09 AM - 22 Apr  3  0 11 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
maybe tomorrow  9:20 AM - 22 Apr  2  0 10 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de cute guy is late to morning class and he’s sitting right behind me  9:11 AM - 23 Apr  4  0 8 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 T××× kun’s ex classmate is sketching in class and it looks like it’s 2x11 ((((；゜Д゜)))  9:43 PM - 23 Apr  2  0 6 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
I think I… recognize this style  9:48 PM - 23 Apr  4  0 4 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
\\\\(<.<|>.>)//  10:05 PM - 23 Apr  2  0 3 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I doodled a few possible designs for the doujinshi  
pic.twitter.com/fh6fkA1h1.jpg 12:11 PM - 23 Apr  5  0 7 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
sorry about the photo quality but I doodled a few possible designs in class today  
  
pic.twitter.com/fh6fkA1h1.jpg  
  
not saying we have to do this one I just thought it would be fun to sketch it  
  
5:24 PM

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
I don’t know if I want him to know (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) 10:05 PM - 23 Apr  2  0 3 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
sorry about the photo quality but I doodled a few possible designs in class today  
  
pic.twitter.com/fh6fkA1h1.jpg  
  
not saying we have to do this one I just thought it would be fun to sketch it  
  
5:24 PM **———— 3 unread messages ————**  
I love the designs! (Two Hearts )  
  
If you want to, we could do this AU.  
  
I have some notes, if you’d like to check it out: https://privatter.net/p/385…  
  
10:38 PM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
we’re doing it!!  11:04 AM - 24 Apr  6  0 13 

* * *

**2NG**  
@2_na_gu sketches from the #2x11◆ project I’ve been working on with @catch2eleven  
pic.twitter.com/kr4wk26z.jpg 5:33 PM - 28 Apr  8  1,087  1,766 

**Ren**  
@catch2eleven  
I’m very excited to work with @2_na_gu 6:07 AM - 28 Apr  10  2  97 

* * *

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112 He was sketching in class again today, maybe I should tell him...  12:57 PM - 30 Apr  5  0 9 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
I could tell him at the end of the semester.  1:24 PM - 30 Apr  4  0 9 

  


  


* * *

  
  


**2NG**  
@2_na_gu  
NatsuComi previews!! #2x11◆  
Story: @catch2eleven  
Art: @2_na_gu  
pic.twitter.com/k56hD1l8.jpg 7:33 PM - 15 Jul  11  1,893  2,355 

* * *

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de I gave Ren the @ of this account. time to purge the most embarrassing tweets (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) 1:24 AM - 16 Jul  4  0 5 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
I have a locked acc @tu71de if you’d like to follow  
  
1:22 AM **———— 2 unread messages ————**  
Mine is @r_n_2112  
  
9:33 AM You could add me on LINE as well  
pic.twitter.com/0a1RLnr3.jpg  
  
11:58 AM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
WHAT  12:24 PM - 16 Jul  2  0 0 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
You could add me on LINE as well  
pic.twitter.com/0a1RLnr3.jpg  
  
11:58 AM Ren what the hell  
  
12:26 PM I’m sorry, Abe-kun  
  
That I never told you  
  
12:44 PM I get it but  
  
what kind of coincidence  
  
12:47 PM I know.  
  
I’m sorry.  
  
1:56 PM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
he withdrew his follow req  2:14 PM - 16 Jul  3  0 0 

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
mine is still pending  2:15 PM - 16 Jul  2  0 0 

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Regrets 3:57 PM - 16 Jul  6  0 0 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
I know.  
  
I’m sorry.  
  
1:56 PM I’m not mad  
  
I was just surprised  
  
4:31 PM anyway I should have the test print tomorrow  
  
I’d say I could bring it with me next monday but the printer needs feedback before that  
  
if you want to see it in person we could meet up  
  
this is going to be weird ngl  
  
does Tajima know???  
  
the otaku part  
  
6:27 PM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
I realized I have to purge all the tweets about irl him  8:04 PM - 16 Jul  7  0 9 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
if you want to see it in person we could meet up  
  
this is going to be weird ngl  
  
does Tajima know???  
  
the otaku part  
  
6:27 PM **———— 3 unread messages ————**  
Tajima-kun knows.  
  
I wouldn’t mind seeing it in person.  
  
We worked very hard on it after all.  
  
8:30 PM

**2 x 11** (Baseball )   
@tu71de  
he wants to meet up but no new follow req  8:44 PM - 16 Jul  5  0 8 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
Tajima-kun knows.  
  
I wouldn’t mind seeing it in person.  
  
We worked very hard on it after all.  
  
8:30 PM if tomorrow’s good for you we could meet at the library at 5?  
  
I know a place  
  
9:01 PM Okay.  
  
See you there.  
  
9:11 PM

**(〃^◇^〃) ゞ**   
@r_n_2112  
Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea...  10:07 PM - 16 Jul  3  0 9 

Ren  
@catch2eleven  
  
Okay.  
  
See you there.  
  
16 Jul I’m here  
  
4:55 PM Me too.  
  
4:57 PM

“Hey.”

“Hi, Abe-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Million thanks to [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/pseuds/lacksley) for the beta ♥
> 
> I checked with an artist friend whether the pace Abe produces fanart is realistic and they okayed it! Abe’s @ names are puns on the same word (繋ぐ) which means “to connect”, that’s what’s on his profile pic on his art/main account. I tried to come up with Japanese twitter type of handlenames. Mihashi’s display name on main is just his name written with katakana (レン). Ren is a common enough name that I believe no one could trace it back to him if not written with kanji
> 
> Note on pixiv: you can bookmark both art and fics in private or public, and add up to 10 tags. Not really relevant to this fic but half of the search options on pixiv are premium features, including search by popularity so they found a way to get around that: there are specific tags on the arts or fics themselves when they reach certain bookmark milestones
> 
> Note on realism: I've never seen a Japanese fic writer getting fic art or them having a lot of followers on twitter, but that might be me checking the accounts of the wrong artists and writers. Not relevant I just find it interesting but I’ve seen this in the Korean fandom (5k+ followers for fic writers) and I’ve seen fics that were posted online printed in physical book form (in the bnha fandom idk about others), in the Japanese fandom I’ve seen fic as a doujinshi (in the hypmic fandom) but they seemed to be specifically written for the doujins but idk if the writers post them on pixiv after the doujin is sold out, and sometimes anthologies have fics like our zines
> 
> **CREDITS**  
>  I modified [this skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940) to look more like how twitter looks rn (but it’s kind of a mix between the mobile site and desktop) and [this skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) to make it resemble the twitter DMs more. For the emoji I used [ this skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15055576) (unmodified)


End file.
